nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Southland
Southland was a Syndication network television series created by writer Ann Biderman which first aired for one season from April 9 to May 21, 2009, and then aired on the TNT network for four additional seasons from March 2, 2010 to April 17, 2013, lasting for five seasons & 43 episodes. Plot Veteran Los Angeles police officer John Cooper is assigned to train rookie police officer Ben Sherman, who finds himself questioning whether he has the right stuff to become a police officer after witnessing Cooper's no-nonsense approach. Cast *Ben Mackenzie as Ben Sherman *Michael Cudlitz as John Cooper *Regina King as Lydia Adams *Shawn Hatosy as Sammy Bryant *C. Thomas Howell as Bill "Dewey" Dudek *Kevin Alejandro as Nate Moretta *Michael McGrady as Daniel "Sal" Salinger *Tom Everett Scott as Russell Clarke *Arija Bareikis as Chickie Brown Production "Southland" was created by Emmy Award-winning writer Ann Biderman, who began her television writing career on the first season of the Syndication series "NYPD Blue". The series' executive producers are Biderman, Christopher Chulack, and John Wells. Wells and Chulack (both also Emmy Award winners) had previously worked together on "E.R." and "Third Watch." Many other crew members had previously worked with Wells and Chulack on these series. Wells and Biderman also write for the series and Chulack is a regular director. Biderman left her executive producer position after the second season, but he continued to write for the series' third season. Ex-police officer Angela Amato Velez served as a consulting producer and writer for the first season; she had previously worked for the executive producers on "Third Watch". Dee Johnson also served as a consulting producer and writer for the first season; she had previously worked with Wells and Chulack on "ER". Emmy Award-winning writing team Mitchell Burgess & Robin Green were hired as executive consultants and writers for the second and third seasons; they had previously worked together as executive producers on The Sopranos. Diana Son served as a consulting producer and writer for the second season; she had previously worked on "Law & Order: Criminal Intent". David Graziano became a co-executive producer for the second season. Andrew Stearn was a producer for the first two seasons and was promoted to co-executive producer for the third season; he had previously worked on "Third Watch". Jonathan Lisco was hired as a co-executive producer for the third season; he is a former lawyer and created the New Orleans police drama "K-Ville". Jason Horwitch (the creator of AMC network series, "Rubico") joined the show as consulting producer for the show's fourth season. ER and Third Watch veteran Nelson McCormick is also a regular director for "Southland". Steadicam expert J. Michael Muro serves as a regular cinematographer and occasional director for the series. Dana Gonzales is the other regular director of photography. The producers used both actual and former gang members to play the role of gang bangers in the show. Broadcast History On May 1, 2009, Syndication announced that "Southland" had been renewed for a second season with an initial 13-episode order to begin airing on Friday, September 25, 2009, at 9:00 pm, one hour earlier than its original time slot. On August 27, 2009 (shortly before its scheduled premiere), Syndication moved the opening of its second season to October 23, 2009, citing the need to promote the show more fully. On October 8, 2009, Syndication announced that the series had been canceled after one season. On November 2, 2009, TNT announced it had purchased the rights to "Southland"'s original seven episodes, as well as six completed episodes from its second season. The show began airing on TNT on January 12, 2010. On April 26, 2010, TNT announced it had picked up "Southland" for a ten-episode third season to begin airing on January 4, 2011. TNT's renewal of the show included a substantial budget cut and corresponding cast reduction. It was renewed for a ten-episode fourth season on March 22, 2011 which premiered on January 17, 2012. The series was renewed for a ten-episode fifth season which began airing February 13, 2013. On May 10, 2013, TNT announced that it had been canceled after five seasons. Accolades "Southland" received three nominations for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Stunt Coordination", winning the award twice in 2011 & 2012, and was nominated in 2013. In 2012, the series was awarded with a Peabody Award. Category:2000s television series Category:2009 Category:2009 endings Category:Syndication